Dulce Chocolate
by Yoshii-Kun
Summary: le molestaba que ella lo viera como una chica y mas como una madre :3


**Titulo**: Dulce Chocolate

**Autor:** Yopli (?) ok no - Amai-Chan Pheles WangYao

**Pareja:** ChinaXMexico

**Notas:** Bueno este fic vino a mi mente un día que me encontraba leyendo fics en la sección de México y me di cuenta de que no hay fics de esta pareja y así que me dispuse a buscar algo de información que los relacionara y chan chan chan salio esta cosa.

**Advertencias:** Mala ortografía (?) OOc

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia lamentablemente no me pertenece, si no créanme que ya hubiera salido México y también alejaría a ese Iván de mi lindo Yao ; w ; ok no

Era un lunes por la mañana, ese día las naciones se reunirían para tratar algunos puntos sobre la economía mundial, Todos llegaron puntualmente conforme avanzaron los minutos las cosas comenzaron a ponerse tensas. Hubieron algunas discusiones, gritos e incluso golpes. Básicamente se puede decir que no llegaron a ningún acuerdo. Dando las 12 del día las naciones procedieron a tomar un descanso.

Pero que flojera tengo – Comento una joven alta de cabello negro azabache

Eres una floja México-Chan – contesto alegremente Argentina –

Yo también te quiero – comento un tanto molesta

Bueno te veré después debo arreglar unos asuntos con cuba – Se despidió mientras un aura de maldad se formaba alrededor de ella

Esa chica da miedo – susurro la mexicana mientras se dirigía ala Salida – Pero que perdida de tiempo, Se supone que esta reunión era para buscar una solución y me salen con estas chingaderas – suspiro, es cierto que la economía estaba un poco baja y mas en su país debido al desempleo. Podía ser floja y mal educada pero eso no significaba que no tenía deseos de crecer. La joven estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien enfrente de ella. – Ops lo lamento

No hay problema, aru –

¿China? – Dudo la joven – ¡Mama china ¡ – Grito, mientras lo abrazaba

¿Eh? Te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas así, aru – se sonrojo al sentir ala chica tan cerca

¿Pero por que? Tú fuiste el primero en descubrir America, fue muy amable de tu parte no tratar de conquistarnos – Esbozo una sonrisa

N-No hay n-nada que agradecer, aru –

Por eso siempre serás para mi ¡Mami china¡ - grito de nuevo. El mayor estaba a punto de hablar pero una voz lo interrumpió.

México-chan puedes venir un momento – grito Venezuela desde el otro lado de la habitación

Seguro, te veré después mami china – Dijo como despedida

Creo que jamás entenderá, aru – suspiro mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, era extraño lo que sentía_ ¿por que demonios me llamaba mami china? ¿Acaso parezco mujer? _Miles de preguntas llegaron de golpe. _Por que me preocupo tanto, total es solo una nación como cualquier otra_ _¿podría ser que la empiezo a ver como algo mas?_¨- Pero por supuesto que no, aru. En que estoy pensando, aru – soltó una risita nerviosa

Después del descanso las naciones se dispusieron a reanudar su "reunión" o más bien discusión, México andaba de un lado a otro tratando de entablar una conversación civilizada pero nadie pareció notarla.

Parecen perros y gatos – exclamo Yao un tanto divertido por las acciones de sus compañeros, su alegría hubiera durado mas de no ser por cierto Frances que se encontraba acosando ala joven con la que minutos antes había estado hablando – Ese maldito pervertido – hablo por lo bajo un tanto molesto. El francés cada vez se acercaba más a la chica a tal grado de tenerla arrinconada en la pared, tomo su mochila y saco su arma letal. Su wok. Se acerco de manera amenazante y de un golpe certero dejo inconciente al Frances, tomo la mano de la chica y la condujo hacia fuera.

Gracias Mami china por salvarme de ese pervertido, pero no era necesario yo sola hubiera podido con ese cabron – dijo feliz

No hay de que, aru. Pero ya no me digas Mami China, aru – reclamo un tanto enojado, ella se limito a bajar la cabeza

L-Lo siento – se disculpo, al tiempo que le ofrecía una barra de chocolate – No quiero que te me amargues, pero debes entender que eres como una madre

Pero soy un hombre, aru no sería mejor padre o ¿algo así?, aru – en verdad le molestaba que ella lo viera como una chica, en ese momento miles de emociones se juntaron _lo hare, vamos hazlo de una vez _trato de darse ánimos.

¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto la chica un tanto preocupada – te traeré un vaso de agua – al tiempo que ella se retiraba una mano la detuvo

No te preocupes, aru – la miro directamente a los ojos y poso sus labios sobre los de ella. Podía sentir un dulce sabor similar al del chocolate.

Un tanto sorprendida le correspondió haciendo que el beso fuera cada vez más intenso

Que fue eso – dijo confundida tratando de recobrar aire

¿Te molesto, aru?

No, la verdad no. De hecho me gusto – al tiempo que terminaba esta frase se dispuso a besarlo de nuevo, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido ver a su familiar como algo mas pero debía admitir que siempre había tenido curiosidad de probar esos labios rosas – Te quiero

**Notas: **

**Desde hace algún tiempo se discute la posibilidad de que América fue descubierta por los chinos, no por Coló investigación comenzó hace unos años a elevar la controversia cuando un británico, Gavin Menzies, publicó un libro de sus pesquisas y aseguraba que detrás del descubrimiento de América estaban los chinos, no Cristóbal Colón.**El mapa está siendo sometido a estudios científicos para verificar la fecha tanto de la tinta como del papel. Los resultados de estos análisis se darán a conocer en febrero .Pero incluso si se demuestra que el documento data de 1763, los escépticos afirman que la única prueba que existiría acerca de la veracidad del hecho, es decir, de que el mapa es una copia de un documento de 1418, sería la palabra del autor‿.

Bueno he visto algunos fics en donde ponen a china como la madre de México y a si que así salió (¿) nee es lo mejor que pude hacer ; w ; merece ¿review?


End file.
